


Falling into place

by sabrinaavila



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaavila/pseuds/sabrinaavila
Summary: Nicole had had a long night at work and was looking forward to some peace and quiet at home, that was until she saw Waverly Earp.OrCoffee shop AU





	Falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little birthday gift for a friend and I hope you all like it.  
> As per usual, comments are always more than welcome. And I'd like to take a second here to thank Anna for beta reading this for me!  
> Enjoy!

It was a Sunday morning, a quarter past six and Nicole was finally leaving the night shift. She sighed as she mentally cut one more day of her punishment, two more weeks for not following a direct order from her captain and she'd be done. She knew that, on paper she had been let off easy she could've lost her job for blatantly disrespecting a superior's order, but the reality was much more complex, the guy was good at heart but not the smartest cop to ever lead the precinct and if she had followed his order, as she was supposed to, Nicole wouldn't have apprehended Bobo's lieutenant and the fine men and women in blue wouldn't have made first page with the biggest bust of their history. But it didn't matter anyway, she had gotten a promotion to detective and was put for five weeks on the night shift.

Nevertheless she was pissed off. Everything was impossibly harder at night, nothing worked and no one seemed keen on putting an effort. Nicole was tired and frustrated, she had worked so hard to get the promotion only to be stuck on a dead end job for the time being. She wanted nothing more than to get home as soon as possible after her shift and cuddle in bed with her cat watching a silly TV show before inevitably falling asleep with the TV still on. Yet, Nicole found her feet unable to move as she stood still outside of a small coffee house a few blocks away from the precinct. However what had caught her attention was most certainly not the smell of fresh coffee, as enticing as it was she knew better than to give in to caffeine before bed. No, what had suddenly made all thoughts of work and home disappear was the small figure sitting alone at a table on the right corner of the small coffee house, one absurdly huge beverage in one hand and one old book in hand.

Nicole scratched her brain, desperately trying to put a name to the face but failed miserably. She wasn't that new to the neighborhood anymore and, despite the fact that it was a big neighborhood, she knew pretty much everyone from that part of town, and that was not that great of a coffee house to attract foreigners, so Nicole's curiosity was taking the best of her. She must have been way too deep inside her own mind because when she came back to her senses one very stressed old lady was trying to melt her with her eyes because the detective was blocking the door.

 

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Page, I had a long night and my brain is not working properly this early in the morning" Nicole tried to charm the anger out of the woman

"It's okay Detective Haught" She smiled although the annoyance was still visible in her eyes

"Oh" Nicole said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence noticing she still hadn't moved "Let me get it for you ma'am" She opened the door letting the woman in before she followed

 

Nicole wasn't sure why she got inside the shop, she was even less sure why she got in line and ordered a cup of tea. She was moving in autopilot, her feet moving one after the other, from the door to the cashier to the table where the mysterious girl was reading her book. Once she reached her final destination however, Nicole's brain decided to prank her and suddenly she was unable to form coherent sentences to start a proper conversation, it was like her brain had suddenly decided to stop working and so she stood there, awkwardly toying with the rim of her cup as she desperately tried to find her usually confident self, her charming smile and her flirty one line openers.

The girl's attention was deep inside her book, clearly not noticing the strange figure that stood only a few inches away from her and they were both too focused on their own little worlds to notice how awkward the pair looked from a distance. Nicole kicked herself mentally as the words slipped out of her lips before she could overthink it some more and come out with anything else

"The only people who are up and running at this hour on a Sunday morning are either desperate college students, old folks or crazies" She kicked herself some more, out of all the things she could've said!

Whatever brain function Nicole had regained over the past minutes was suddenly ignored once she found herself overwhelmed all over again with the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She took in the sight in front of her, taking note of every little thing and yet being unable to fully process it all. She registered a pair of eyes filled with curiosity looking straight into hers as if they were reading her soul and most intimate thoughts and she registered a long, long and curly hair that she wanted nothing more than to let her finger wonder freely through it. But the one thing that made her heart skip a beat and the air get caught in her throat was the amused smile that slowly appeared on the lips of the woman in front of her.

 

"Which one are you?" She smiled fully

"None of them I suppose. I'm just a detective getting out of duty" Nicole said honestly blushing as she was trapped in her own humorless joke

"Wouldn't that represent a clear failure to your theory, detective?" She teased

"You got me" Nicole smiled "Or I'm just a crazy person, we may never know for sure" She joked uncertainly

"They gave you a gun and a badge, you can't be that crazy" The woman kept smiling for Nicole's surprise "I'll be the judge of that. I'm Waverly"

"I'm Nicole, Haught. Nicole Haught" Nicole pointed to the empty chair right across from Waverly "Do you mind if I sit?"

 

Nicole watched as Waverly looked around the room. It was only then that she noticed how empty the place was, which made her request a rather odd one. She watched attentively the woman's facial expression changing as her eyes checked every inch of the coffee house, Nicole felt her confidence weaken for the second time that day. She considered laughing it off and excusing herself before she could run and hide at home, but her inner monologue was cut short when Waverly spoke again

"Of course not, make yourself comfortable" she smiled kindly before turning her attention back to her book

Nicole watched her, well aware that she might be crossing some lines towards stalker and creep, but at that point she honestly didn't care. She watched as Waverly's eyes traveled from left to right, devouring the content on the pages. Nicole noticed how Waverly's lips moved to mouth the words she was reading and how her facial expressions brought out a little sneak peak of what the words were making her feel. Waverly's hand, that was resting peacefully on her cup of coffee moved briefly to turn the page and Nicole noticed that too. She read Waverly's behavior as attentively as the woman read her book.

Her tea rested unattended on the table and the only indication that any time had actually passed was the fact that it no longer warmed her hands. Nicole searched for her phone inside her jacket and quickly googled the book as an attempt to start a fully functioning conversation before she cleared her throat to catch Waverly's attention.

 

"That's one interesting read if you don't mind me saying" Nicole watched Waverly for any signs that she might be bugging her before proceeding when the woman smiled back at her "A complete analysis of Wyatt Earp's kills"

"You can say weird, it's not that interesting" She giggled shyly

"I said what I said ma'am" Nicole tilted her head "It truly is an interesting book"

"Have you read it before?" Waverly asked interested

"Not really, but I did just google it and by the reviews online it truly does seem like an interesting read for anyone working on this field" Nicole said "and I work on the field of upholding the law so..."

"I'm a historian but Wyatt Earp is more of a personal read for me" Waverly admitted

"And why is that?" The detective asked curiously

"Well, you see, I'm an Earp. He's my great great grandfather" Waverly said and Nicole could've sworn she spotted a bit of shame, sadness and a small amour of pride in her voice

"Can I get you a refill on your coffee in exchange for your story?" Nicole asked feeling confident for the first time that day

"I suppose we can do that"

 

Waverly smiled. And Nicole's whole world was reduced to that moment, that girl and that smile. A warmth spread inside her chest and she wondered if she had ever felt that way. A scary thought crossed her mind.

She walked towards the cashier and felt eyes burning a hole in her back. Nicole didn't need to turn around to know that Waverly was the one watching her. She didn't know exactly why or how but Nicole just knew that she could truly understand Waverly, she could pick her little ticks and read all of her expressions. She knew it was absurd to think this way of a person she barely knew, of a girl she had only just met, but she was as sure about her ability to read Waverly as she was sure of gravity pulling a ball back to the ground. She quietly giggled to herself as she made her way from the counter back to their table juggling two hot beverages and a bag of food, this was most definitely not how she expected her Sunday to go.

 

"May I ask what's so funny?" Waverly asked as Nicole handed her the fresh brewed cup of coffee

"I thought you might like something to eat, but I didn't know what you'd have so I picked doughnuts" Nicole said shyly "Because I'm a walking cliché"

"Don't worry, it was a nice pick. I learned to cherish them because of my sister" Waverly took a bite of her food before continuing "Wynonna will literally kill a man for a couple of powdered sugar doughnuts"

"Sounds like a rather intense person" Nicole half laughed and half wondered if that was actually a joke

"She is" She took another bite "But that's the quickest way to her heart. That and hard liquor"

"You two sound close" Nicole stated, hoping that she wasn't invading Waverly's privacy

"We didn't use to be. She works for a government agency and she used to travel a lot for work, but now that she settled we're okay" Waverly answer with more honesty than Nicole would've expected

"I get it" The detective said earning an inquisitive look from the historian "Came from a family of cops and soldiers"

"Oh" Waverly nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what it was like to have your relatives being on the upholding side of the law "Anyway, on the topic of family I believe I owe you a story"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well you see, Wyatt Earp was by no means an exemplary men, even the tales of his most famous arrests and kills were tainted by the opinion of those who told them..."

 

Nicole listened attentively as Waverly excitedly talked about her ancestor and it was visible by the spark in her eyes how much the woman truly cared for the subject. Nicole watched as Waverly's hands flipped the pages of her book or typed something on her phone whenever she felt like her words did not make justice to the tale. As the conversation went on Nicole caught herself asking questions about this and that, about a specific outlaw, about the people in Wyatt's life, and to every question from the detective, Waverly provided complete answers and added, what she so proudly liked to say, her own discoveries. And so they talked about the real Wyatt and the heroic figure, about his appearances in both sides of the law, about Doc Holliday and other people in his life, about the many cinematic adaptations of his story and the fantastic world of Purgatory and revenants.

Neither of them seemed to truly notice time progressing. They didn't notice it as they finished their first refill and then the second and the third. They didn't notice it as the coffee house was at its busiest nor when everyone seemed to have left. They didn't notice it as the morning weather gave place to the warmth of the day. They didn't notice time passing, except Nicole did.

Nicole did notice how her watch ticked with every move of its hands and she noticed all signs around them. Regardless of how much she wanted time to stop so she could stay for a little longer in their bubble, wrapped in Wyatt's tale being told by the sweet voice of Waverly Earp, Nicole did notice how time passed. How time flew. How a minute seemed to be lasting less and less, sixty seconds, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven. One hour, two, three. For the first time in maybe ever Nicole wouldn't have minded if time simply... just... stopped.

She wanted more minutes in an hour, sure. But what Nicole realized while Waverly's lips moved to form yet another word was that no amount of time would suffice. She wanted not for more hours or even more days, she wanted for a lifetime of regarding the smaller figure sitting in front of her. Nicole wanted to hear all about Wyatt Earp, Doc Holliday and Waverly's research, all about Wynonna and her passion for hard liquor and powdered sugar doughnuts. Nicole wanted to hear all about Waverly's history, her childhood memories and what was her favorite place growing up. If she liked waffles better than pancakes and if she was a Cat person. Nicole wanted to know what Waverly's dream date was and if she had a dream wedding planned. She wanted to know if Waverly's lips tasted life the coffee she had been drinking all morning or if it would have a flavor of its own. She wanted to know by heart the smell of her perfume and to memorize how Waverly looked at first light. Nicole wanted to know all about Waverly past, yes, but what the detective truly wanted was to be a part of all of Waverly's future.

Nicole smiled at Waverly. Waverly smiled at Nicole. And they both noticed time passing by the speeding beats of their hearts.

 

"I suppose I'm done boring you with my great great grandpa's life story" Waverly said shyly "I didn't notice the time" She lied

"It's okay. I didn't notice it neither" Nicole lied right back "And I wouldn't mind listening to more of your deadly boring stories again" she teased

"I'm not a trained detective like you to pick up whether or not you're joking" Waverly teased back "I suppose I'll have to take my chances"

"I suppose now I'm ruined and will have to deal with you boring me to death"

Nicole smiled at Waverly. Waverly smiled at Nicole. And their worlds were reduced to the both of them, sitting at a table on the right corner of a rather small coffee house somewhere on a rather big city.

 

When a kid, Nicole had heard the story of how her granddad met her grandmother at a small church in a small town and how the light hit the window in the perfect place in the exact moment making everything fall into place and making both of them fall in love with the love of their lives. And as Nicole drove Waverly back to her house she realized how utterly perfect everything had been, how all the pieces had fallen into place just right and how their grandkids would one day listen to the story of how their grandmas met the love of their lives.


End file.
